


Poisoning

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Legolas Greenleaf Whump, Prompt: Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Legolas really can not catch a break.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Poisoning

Legolas stumbled as his eyes finally spotted the gate of Imladris.

The elf was breathing heavily and his vision was darkening around the edges but he knew he couldn't afford to stop now.

Not when he was so close.

The woodland prince was bringing a message from his father to Lord Elrond when he had encountered a group of orcs.

Usually, it wouldn't be too big of a problem for the seasoned warrior, but the orcs had their abundant number on their side and had managed to get a few hits on Legolas before he had to fall back.

Most notably, an archer-orc had struck him with a poisoned arrow on his right shoulder.

The wounded elf had quickly realised that he was at a disadvantage and had made his quick retreat amongst the trees.

Along the way, Legolas had felt a dizziness wash over him and had stopped for a moment, telling himself that he needed to assess his injury and, most likely, pull out the arrow.

With fumbling fingers, the elf fingered around the wound on his back only to realise for the first time that the arrowhead had become lodged in his shoulder bone, making it impossible for him to get it out on his own.

Legolas broke off a twig from the branch near him and put it between his teeth, preparing himself for the pain.

With deliberate movements, the prince broke off the protruding arrow, making his wound jostle so hard that he barely was able to hold back an anguished scream.

Legolas removed the stick from his mouth and tried to focus on breathing normally.

As normally as one could with an arrowhead stuck in them, not to mention the poison.

Legolas started as he remember that orc arrows were usually dipped in poison and, with new determination, started once again trudging towards the Hidden Valley.

Every once in a while, the elf would almost lose his grip on a branch before pulling himself back on it again and continuing on.

-

Only when Legolas had finally reached the gates of Rivendell did he get down from the trees to walk, instead, on the mossy forest floor.

As he landed, Legolas saw the world swim in front of his eyes.

Just a little longer, he reassured himself.

At last, the elf prince had reached the household of Lord Elrond and was finally able to let himself relax a bit at the comfort it brought him.

Not a hundred feet from the Valley's gate, Legolas' keen ears picked up shuffling all around him and he smiled.

He immediately knew that Imladrian guards had started following him to see if he was friend or foe and he could not be more glad as he whistled at them to announce himself.

Not a moment later, he heard the first elf approaching him from his left and with a content sigh, Legolas allowed himself to drift off to sleep, putting his trust in the Noldo elves.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
